


Amor sin memoria

by Estrella_nocturna



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_nocturna/pseuds/Estrella_nocturna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh pierde la memoria por un pelotazo ¿Qué pasará, la recuperará? Basado en un capítulo del anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor sin memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Esto también esta en amor yaoi y en fanficion,con el mismo seudonimo y bueno, ya saben que prince of tennis no es mio, disfruten.

Todo había ocurrido realmente rápido, esa pelota iba directo hacia Ryoma y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada, Kaidoh se había lanzado a rescatarlo ¿el resultado? En vez del novato el golpeado había sido él, y habían acabado en una pose un tanto rara, con el menor abajo siendo abrazado por su compañero de equipo, todos se acercaron bastante preocupados, le llevaron a la enfermería y las cosas parecían bien (todo lo bien que pueden ir cuando alguien ha sido golpeado), al salir de dicho sitio fue cuando notaron algo: había perdido la memoria y no los reconocía, ya de vuelta en el cuarto del club trataron de hacerle recordar poniéndole algunos videos lo cual parecía estar dando resultados hasta que en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un gato (que Ryoma reconoció como su Karupin, lo que lo llevo a preguntarse ¿Cómo grabaron eso y cuándo? Parecía estar en la escuela) al instante su actitud cambió volviéndose algo felina, Inui trató de calmarlo, nuevamente al inicio todo parecía ir bien hasta que se le ocurrió ofrecerle un jugo, con lo que el pobre le atacó al ver el vaso. Tomó un rato para que se calmara, Ryoma se acercó lentamente y habló:

–Nee, Kaidoh-senpai –al oír la voz se volteó hacia él rápidamente–, no debería hacer eso, con tirar ese veneno basta –el mayor se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó feliz mientras hacía un sonido muy similar a un ronroneo, Eiji seguía lamentándose y diciendo que el gato era él.

A Inui se le ocurrió otra brillante idea: llevarlo a un lugar que frecuentara podría traer recuerdos, así que lo llevó al río donde solía practicar para su “serpiente boomerang” una vez ahí lo jaló al agua y le empezó a explicar lo que él normalmente hacia ahí, practicar con una toalla mojada, y los instó a intentar, el menor estaba muy cerca de él, pero nada, no recordaba nada, de pronto Eiji “saltó”.

–Tengo una idea nya, si un pelotazo le quitó la memoria otro podría devolvérsela.

–¡Claro, que gran idea Eiji-senpai! –Le apoyó Momo, Kaidoh retrocedió al oír eso.

La voz angelical de Ryoma diciendo “No, mejor hay que llevarlo al hospital” fue como el banderazo de salida que esperaba, pues agarró a su kouhai y así (cargándolo estilo novia) salió corriendo en dirección desconocida, y mientras los demás los buscaban ellos habían llegado ni más ni menos que a las canchas callejeras, donde Mizuki y Yuta buscaban nuevos talentos para su escuela, aunque en realidad sólo Mizuki lo hacía, el otro estaba ahí por que lo había jalado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue la primer pregunta, la serpiente seguía sin soltar a su presa, que por cierto empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo siendo cargado de esa forma y más con las miradas de sus rivales fijas en él, así que susurró.

–Kaidoh-senpai ¿ya puede bajarme? –Que éste no oyó o simplemente ignoró, pues se sentía bien con el novato en brazos, pero tras un corto silencio preguntó:

–Ustedes ¿me conocen? –eso claro está, descolocó al par, y como nadie parecía querer decir nada ni aclarar nada fue Ryoma quien tuvo que hacerlo.

–Perdió la memoria.

–Echizen ¿Qué haces así?

–Me están cargando ¿no se nota?

–Pero es que así parece… –Yuta no terminó de hablar, en vez de eso un sonrojo adornó su rostro

–No me lo digas a mí sino a él –señalando a su superior –, si pudiera bajarme yo solo, ya lo habría hecho, pero Kaidoh-senpai es muy fuerte y no quiero armar un escándalo.

–Claro, entiendo.

–Ven Kaidoh –llamó Mizuki, este se sentó en la banca con un sonrojado Ryoma en las piernas, pues no parecía querer soltarlo para nada.

–¿Qué quieres tú con Kaidoh-senpai?

–Nada, nada, sólo platicar.

–No sé por qué pero no te creo.

–¿Por qué no te vas Echizen?

–¿Por qué será? –Señalando “discretamente” los brazos del mayor que rodeaban firmemente su cintura

–Oh bueno ¿aun convenciendo a Kaidoh de que no vuelva a Saint Rudolph?

–¿De qué rayos hablas? él jamas ha ido ahí.

–Eso dices tú, vamos Kaoru, es cierto, quisiste ir de intercambio a Seigaku para estar con tu novio –Yuta estaba atrás con expresión azorada –él te controla, pero ya verás que esto es lo mejor para ti.

–Claro que no, él se quedará en Seigaku.

–Él es mayor, puede decidir solo.

–Puede, pero sólo dices tonterías y eso me enoja –Varios minutos de pelear después llegó el resto del equipo.

–Hasta que los hallamos –dijeron demostrando un poco de cansancio –,estuvimos corriendo para encontrarlos y no tener que tomar los jugos de Inui –. Miraron malhumorados a Inui, quien de hecho no lucía tan agotado como ellos, nadie pareció darle importancia a lo dicho.

–Esto se puede solucionar con un partido, Kaoru y Yuta contra los dos que ustedes elijan.

–¿Eh? –Los recién llegados no entendían nada.

–Si ganamos él firmará esto y si no, los dejó por la paz.

–¡Pero esto es para un cambio de escuelas!

–Yo digo que si esto le interesa debería ser él quien juegue.

–Eso es Echizen

–Pero Kaoru no quiere que piensen que es cobarde ¿verdad?

–Ok, como gustes, nee, si vas a jugar déjame bajar.

–Está bien, no retrocedo ente los retos.

–Sí, así eres tú –. Suspiró el menor al bajarse.

El partido se llevó a cabo sin contratiempo, aunque perdió, la experiencia le ayudó a recuperar la memoria, así volvió al lado de Ryoma.

–Creo que te debo una disculpa por mi rara actitud.

–Oh, no te preocupes, yo sé que no eras tú, no hay nada que perdonar –. Y sonrió, de esas sonrisas suyas tan escasas que deslumbran a todos, el mayor se sonrojó –¿Ya lo recordaste todo?

–Eso creo.

–Me pregunto si será así.

–Por supuesto –.Y se inclinó a robarle un beso.

–Creí que no querías que nadie se enterase aun –. Fue la respuesta que obtuvo cuando se separaron.

–Decidí que pueden pasar muchas cosas.

–Entiendo –. Minutos de shock para sus compañeros, de hecho para todos los presentes.

–No, de entre todos ¿Por qué con mamushi?

–Por que es el que me gusta.

–Eso no es justo, como mi mejor amigo no deberías salir con mi más grande rival.

–Es tu rival, no el mío.

–Nya ochibi, eso es sorpresivo.

–Il data –. Un destello de lentes y el lápiz más rápido anotó los preciados datos.

–Vamos, no es para tanto –. Oishi murmuraba algo sobre la diferencia de edad y Syusuke que acababa de llegar sonreía de forma maquiavélica ¿Qué pensaba? Sólo él lo sabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Y espero les haya gustado, no es una pareja común pero me gusta  
> “A las estrellas se les piden deseos, a mí sólo se me dejan reviews”


End file.
